Batalla contra la cucaracha
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Aquella pareja quería asesinar a cierta Gusana pero terminó más de lo que creían hasta terminaron involucrando a los héroes del anime... ¿Cómo podrá terminar eso? Remasterización mía del fanfic "Cacería de cucarachas" de Lovely chan


En uno de los edificios tipo hostal o arriendos estaban dos sombras trepando sigilosamente sobre las paredes para luego saltar de entre tejado a tejado por todo el casco urbano de Nueva York hasta que dieron con un apartamento pequeño, uno de los ninjas vio el número del predio, era el correcto y su misión era asesinar al individuo que habitaba ahí.

El otro ninja miraba una foto de una joven rubia de ojos azules y frente ancha más su nombre y datos personales, la victima a dar de baja era Susana Marlow y esa noche era su posible asesinato. Los dos shinobis tenían ojos azules y verdes respectivamente, hombre y mujer debido a sus figuras corporales dibujadas por sus trajes negros oscuros aparte de usar su equipamiento como katana, kunai, shuriken y entre otros elementos.

Finalmente entraron por la ventana sigilosamente como Pedro por su casa, caminaron sigilosamente hasta dar con el cuarto de su víctima. Mientras alistaban sus instrumentos de asesinato el shinobi de ojos azules comenzó una discusión

-Bien Pecosa- Su voz era distorsionada como cuando se usan en los secuestros o interrogatorios- Tenemos que hacer algo pronto, ya no soporto estar lejos de ti. Debemos hacer algo para deshacernos de esa cucaracha

-Si entiendo Terry- La voz de la kunoichi de ojos verdes también estaba del mismo modo que su camarada- Yo también estoy desesperada pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?"

-Obvio, vamos a matarla

-¡Terry! No podemos cometer un asesinato. No, no podría.

-No seas tonta Candy, por andar en tu plan de niña buena es que nos ha pasado esto, si la hubieses dejado tirarse del maldito techo, nada de esto hubiese pasado.

-Pero es que me dio mucha lástima.

-Y ahora estamos fastidiados con la mosca muerta- El shinobi ojiazul preparó su katana mientras veía de reojo a la joven presa que dormía tranquilamente- Sabes, ya yo me harté, la voy aplastar como se debe aplastar a la cucaracha más mugrosa.

-Pero Terry es muy horrible lo que dices…mejor usemos… No sé… ¿Cloroformo?- La kunoichi ojiverde sacó de su implemento una botella como una botella parecida a una de licor y un cuchillo de caza, iban a degollarla no sin antes abducirla

-Está bien. Toma uno y yo el otro…

-Si- Los asesinos identificados como Terry y Candy le fueron a dar una visita oficial a su allegada, desde hace mucho tiempo tenían muchas cuentas que arreglar como aquella idea de fingir ser la lisiada y quedarse con el británico y ahora ya debían quitarle la vida, de esa manera todo volvería a ser como antes.

Los dos asesinos abrieron despaciadamente la puerta sin causar ningún sonido, ambos blandieron sus ninjatos mientras la vista era la cama de la lisiada falsa. La malvada mentirosa estaba profundamente dormida mientras roncaba aunque era en bajo volumen por lo que no fue gran motivo de intimidación para los dos shinobis aunque se movía levemente.

Los shinobis debían estar cuidadosos ante tales pequeños movimientos, ya que un paso en falso como un ruido menor haría que su misión se echara a perder y mucho. Ambos guerreros estaban al lado respectivo de la cama dispuestos a clavarle sobre la cama pero prefirieron despertarla mientras la sombra ojiverde encestó un katanazo sobre la mesa de noche la cual impactó a la farsante que se despertó de golpe ante el estruendoso golpe.

La joven se limpió los ojos para ver que unas dos sombras estaban con la espada en alto, la joven cayó en un miedo como en shock absoluto, intentó llamar a la policía pero no pudo hacer nada si no hubiese sido por las katanas brillantes de acero hambriento y más los brillantes zafiros y esmeraldas de esos ninjas asesinos.

La kunoichi de ojos verdes se quitó la capucha mostrando a una joven rubia de unos 18 años, cabello rubio frondoso de dos coletas, pecas en la zona de la nariz y unos ojos verdes hacían conocido en la mente de la futura asesinada

-Hola Susana, tanto tiempo… ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- Su cara no tenía una mínima expresión mientras que el otro shinobi se quitó la máscara dando a conocer a un hombre castaño de cabello largo, ojos azulados junto a una mirada rebelde, si era la pareja que la propia Susana destruyó en aquel cruel día de invierno con un drama fingido y digno de Shakespeare.

-¿Candy?-Contestó la frentona rubia asustada al verla junto a Terry- ¿Qué hacen ustedes juntos?

-Obviamente, ambos vinimos a matarte- Respondió fríamente el inglés sin dejar de apuntar con su arma, la rubia frentona empezaba a temblar de miedo como de ira al ver a esa pareja junta al fín luego de tanto tiempo

-¡No te voy a permitir quitarme a mi hombre! No, no me lo quites- La farsante se hacía la víctima una vez más, con su cara de yo no fui y sus ojos de perro zato- Terry, no me dejes, no ves que es tu culpa que este inválida.

-Si, si, lo que digas idiota- Candy se dirige a su novio- ¿Proseguimos con la misión?

-Exacto, no hay misericordia ni perdón hacia esa perra- Estaba en una básica posición batto mientras la rubia sacaba su katana, ambos estaban dispuestos a eliminar a esa escoria de una buena vez

-Tienes razón. ¡Hagámoslo!- Terry y Candy atacaron a la cucaracha mientras encestaban golpes alrededor del cuarto mientras la gusana huía como cualquier cobarde tratando de buscarse algo con que defenderse, en menos de nada encontró un palo de golf a lo cual los tres emprendieron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde ambos pelearon como un pleíto callejero a lo samurai.

-¡Muere ramera inmunda! –Candy estaba forcejeando con Susana la cual trataba defenderse con el palo de golf pero la rubia pecosa mantenía la ventaja debido a su corto entrenamiento en Japón (Gracias a enlaces nipones de la familia Ardley) pero prefería turnarse con el rebelde inglés para tratar de dar de baja a la gusana ojiazul.

-Buen Gusana, es hora de que te largues de mi vida y déjame en paz- El inglés le daba un ejemplarizante concepto de samurái a la pobre gusana que inútilmente perdía ante los violentos katanasos del inglés badass que después se turnó con la pecosa que era más violenta ante cada asalto

\- ¡Muere, muere! Jajajajajajajajajaja!- Se detuvo un momento mientras levantaba su katana a la altura de su brazo mientras la pobre farsante estaba contra la espada y la pared- Sabes Terry, creo que comienzo a disfrutarlo

-Yo digo lo mismo

La pobre Susana al borde de la desgracia y la desesperación gritaba histérica.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Terry, no lo hagas por favor!- Su voz chillona se les metía por los oídos sobre todo para el inglés que tan sólo escuchar esas clemencias cobarde le hacían quedar sordo y quizás encestarle un buen katanazo

-Ya cállate ridícula que me vas a dejar sorda- Ambas pecosa y gusana volvieron a pelearse con katanazos ahora en la sala donde como siempre causaron estragos y grandes destrozos mientras el inglés se reía como nunca al ver como su pecosa favorita le daba una buena pelea a alguien tan subnormal como Susana

-Terry es mío, lo entiendes… ¡MÍO!

-¡Nooo!- Después de unos rounds donde evidentemente perdía entre todo y ante todo a lo cual la pobre perdedora comenzó a enloquecerse y su voz de chillona se tornó ronca y tenebrosa aparte de que su aspecto humano se transformaba en rasgos aliens o mutantes

-Te arrepentirás Candy… ¡Me quedaré con Terry por siempre!- En menos de nada la gusana de ojos azules se transformaba en esa cucaracha parecida a la que apareció en la primera entrega de Hombres de Negro y tal como se temía era cada vez más grande con el aspecto de un mutante horrible.

Los dos tortolos miraban atónitos como aterrados aquella monstruosa transformación, eran testigos desde el balcón mientras el monstruo cucaracha hacía destrozos en toda la zona residencial destruyendo desde casa y edificios, obviamente se llevaba unas miles de vidas en el proceso.

-Candy, ¡Esta como un gigante!- Gritó Terry mientras no soportaba que la cucaracha arrasara con todo a su paso- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Estas katanas de porquería no funcionaron contra ella

-No es posible, ni estos equipos ninja no sirvieron para nada- Ambos tiraron sus instrumentos a la nada desde el balcón y se quitaron sus trajes mientras tanto la cucaracha seguía haciendo de las suyas haciendo que buena parte del sector residencial se fuera al demonio entre llamas grandes… La escena era bastante digna de un tokusatsu mediocre, estaba haciendo quedar a Godzilla como a un completo loser.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaajajaja ¡¿Creían que se iban a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente?!- El monstruo se burlaba y en menos de nada agarró a Terry usando una especie de red y en menos de nada era colocado en una cruz en forma de X, igual que cómo pasaba en King Kong, ahora el pobre inglés era la princesa en apuros en plena cruz miento no soportaba la idea de verla hacer un desmadre total como en no dejarse besar por esa cosa.

-Candy, si quieres a Terry tendrás que matarme, me lo llevaré y nunca más volverás a verlo ¡Jajajajajajajajajaajajajaaja!

-¡Candy ayúdame, no quiero ser juguete de cucarachas!- Gritó el ahora princeso en problemas- ¡Sálvame, pide ayuda a quien sea! ¡Sálvame!- Terry gritaba desesperado e intentando liberarse del crucifijo en el que estaba amarrado

-¡Claro que si! ¡Esperame Terry, te salvaré lo juro!- Tal como lo dijo el ahora monstruo Susana se llevó a Terry y se subió a lo alto del Empire State Building mientras Candy usaba sus habilidades ninja para dar con ella pero como lo suponía tenía problemas

-Está tan arriba…Mierda, cómo puedo alcanzarla- En eso sacó su móvil para ver su agenda de números desde sus amigos hasta personalidades del manga y anime- Necesito ayuda de mis compañeros de trabajo.- En menos de nada buscó de entre todos los números a ciertos amigos

-Si eso es…a ver…alguien que pueda volar. Seguro llamaré a Deku para que use su Smash, seguro el podrá matar a Susana…" Candy telefoneó a Izuku Midoriya, el símbolo de la paz y sucesor de All Might, él héroe peliverde aceptó ayudar a Candy y en menos de nada el joven héroe apareció preparado para la acción.

-¡Deku! Qué rápido llegaste- Saludó al peliverde y le señaló el objetivo a vencer- Allá está la cucaracha que se robó a mi Terry

-Que monstruo horrible, pobre Terry- El superhéroe miró con asombro al ser grotesco pero no titubeó- No te preocupes Candy aún no supero el rompimiento de ustedes si yo puedo lograr que vuelvan, lo haré

Deku decidió usar su One for All hasta el tope, entendía que dicho poder le acarrearía muchos problemas sobre todo con partirse los huesos pero no importaba ya que daría todo con tal de que aquella recordada pareja volviera a esos tiempos como los del San Pablo a lo cual preparó todo su poder en su con tal de atacar a la cucaracha gigante pero a pesar del heroico momento el monstruo adivinó sus movimientos y de un fuerte golpe lo empujó y lo envió a volar hacia un edificio causando su destrucción a lo que posiblemente Deku murió.

-Oh mierda, ¡Esa cucaracha mató a Deku!- Se horrorizó al ver que un héroe del anime moderno había sido derrotado así de simple- ¿Y ahora quién podrá defendernos?

-Yo…

-¡El chap…!-El héroe en cuestión era un tipo calvo tirando a pelón con cara de alguien sacado de una caricatura, usaba una especie de overol amarillo, guantes rojos y una capa blanca

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Soy Saitama- Sorbía de un vaso de jugo como si toda la destrucción de Susana le fuera poca cosa, pareciera que no tuviera miedo o fuese un idiota cosplay que estaba por mero entretenimiento.

-Amigo, no sé quién seas pero ni sueñes con derrotar a ese monstruo

-¿Y acaso dije que me llamaras o qué?- Ese comentario fue como un balde de agua fría para la rubia la cual intentó otro modo de aclarar el por qué el calvo superfuerte no debía hacer nada aparte de buscar algún defecto en su físico

-Ni lo sueñes bueno para nada, si Deku no pudo hacer nada, tú con ese traje ridículo y esa porquería de look menos, desaparécete

-Si como digas, igualmente el retrasado no me agradaba- Siguió sorbiendo de nuevo el vaso de jugo a lo cual la pecosa decidió ignorar ante tal extraño personaje aunque por alguna razón su nombre lo había escuchado antes en alguna parte

-Bueno quizás pueda llamar a Naruto… - Telefoneó al más grande ninja de todos los tiempos y héroe del rasengan- Que bien, pues ven pronto.

Nuestro ninja favorito lo intentó pero también fue vencido por la cucaracha, lo cual dejó a la rubia en WTF… Ya habían dos héroes caídos y de manera más fácil como si todo ese tiempo que invirtieron hasta ser lo que eran ahora fuese una enorme pérdida de tiempo en su vida mientras Saitama seguía como si nada mientras reía levemente señalando con el dedo como si se burlara del ninja.

-¿Qué hacer? Qué hacer? Mi Terry me necesita… ¡Tal vez una bomba nuclear!

-No niña pecosa, la verdad es que las cucarachas son las únicas sobrevivientes después de una tonta bomba nuclear, así que solo se quedaría ella en pie y aparte que idea tan estúpida- Recalcó Saitama haciendo quedar a la rubia como una aparente idiota a lo cual la joven emprendió su ira hacia el pelón

-Y a ti quién te preguntó, te dije que te fueras Pelón de Brazzers, ¿Es que no entiendes?

-Ok, cómo digas pecosa idiota- Sorbió a sorber su jugo como si nada mientras ya la pobre Candy estaba con un tic en el ojo pareciera que el tipo le importaba un bledo, digo el mundo cayendo en pedazos y el calvo estando en las nubes o es que era un retrasado a lo cual telefoneó a Natsu, el cual en el nombre de Fairy Tail vino para dar pelea pero ni siquiera un power up sacado de la manga y un discurso bobo sobre la amistad no fueron suficiente para que la cucaracha lo asesinara en cuestión de segundos

-Oh genial, ¿Cuantos amigos más tendré que sacrificar?

-¡CAAAANDYYYY!

-¡Terry aguanta yo te salvaré!- Gritó hasta que una vez más Candy llamó a todos los que se le ocurrió e incluso a héroes de los viejos, a Ranma, a todas las Rozen Maiden , a Luffy, a las Sailor Scouts y al patético de Darien, a las Pretty Cure, a Ash, a Shinji , a las K-ON,, a Ichigo, a las musas de Love Live (De hecho ofreció a Nico-chan como sacrificio a cambio de Terry pero no lo logró), a Toppa Gurren Lagan, hasta a los héroes de Trigger… Aunque por fortuna o por desgracia algunos héroes sean modernos o no, nunca hicieron acto de presencia Inuyasha o Kenshin que no vinieron ya que ahora eran padres de familia y por supuesto buenos esposos como padres (¡En tu cara, Gokú!)

Y de nuestro saiyajin ídolo de la infancia pues no vino ya que estaba en el rollo de la nueva peli de Broly a lo cual la rubia quedó más jodida como absorta al ver que todas las personas dispuestas a vencer a Susana terminaban de una u otra manera siendo asesinados así de fácil por lo cual comprendió que el anime actual es una completa basura que comparada a hace 30 u 40 años se fue a la mierda en demasiados aspectos e incluso el propio Eren en su forma titán fue muerto así de fácil, Lelouch y Light hasta el gran Alucard sufrieron la desgracia de ser derrotados.

-Ya no sé qué hacer…rendirme. No puedo, tengo que vencer a la cucaracha apestosa de Susana

-No importa cuanto lo intentes, es inútil ya que entre más idiotas vengan más se quedarán llorando como nenas en el suelo- Decía Saitama que por cierto terminó su jugo mientras un rubio de mirada rasgada tirando a robótica se preparaba al ataque, era su discípulo Genos

-Así que la única solución es que nos dejas el trabajo a nosotros- Recalcó el calvo que ahora tenía una mirada seria que intimida- Te volveré a preguntar, ¿Me vas a dejar ayudarte o no?"

La rubia en verdad estaba algo impactada ante tal extraño sujeto, miró hacia la ciudad que ya estaba yéndose al diablo con tanta destrucción y aparte el calvo tenía razón, si más héroes vendrían serían asesinados en menos de segundo a lo cual suspiró y dio su respuesta aunque temía que se arrepentiría de ello

-Qué más da, así cuando te maten ya no tendré que soportarte más

-De acuerdo- El calvo estaba en posición de ataque mientras ordenó a su fiel discípulo- Estoy listo, Genos mientras intento pelear con ese bicho feo, tienes que volar para recoger a ese niño metalero cuando esa cosa caiga

-Se llama Terry- Protestó la rubia-Y aparte como lo vas hacer, eres un desconocido, no peor, eres un…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a sensei?!- Arremetió el cyborg

-Basta, Genos guarda esa ira para la batalla- El mencionado asintió ante la orden del super pelón- Y ahora niña pecosa, llama a alguien que sepa distraer a esa cosa

-Pero..

-¡Solo haz lo que te digo!

-Está bien… ¿Quién queda vivo?- Hizo un bufido de enojo- Genial, tendré que llamar a la Yorozuya ver si puede traer a su estúpido perro gigante

En menos de nada aparecieron los tres protagonistas de Gintama, un hombre peliplata con actitud friki, un castaño de anteojos fan de una idol y por último una pelinaranja de peinado chino de mente infantil como fuerza sobrehumana montados en un perro gigante muy esponjoso como de aspecto adorable como valiente… Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura y Sadaharu estaban al rescate y con parodias listas para hacerse

-¡¿A quién le llamas perro estúpido?!- Arremetió Kagura que intentaba golpear a Candy, de hecho no era un secreto que Kagura le tenía un gran cariño al perrote gigante kawaii e incluso en su propia serie lo adoraban, la china no permitía que alguien tan rubia y tan oxigenada iba a tildar así a Sadaharu

-¿Lo escuchaste Gin-chan? Llamó estúpido a Sadaharu

-Sí, ya lo escuché Kagura, se comporta como un perro pero nunca como un subnormal- Dijo Gintoki con su cara seria habitual y enfocando a Candy… Aunque de manera culposa miraba su cuerpo, la rubia al ver tal comportamiento reclamó a los tres comediantes

-¡Oigan trío de subnormales!- Los tres quedaron en pausa con tal de oír la orden- Mientras Saitama y Genos pelean con esa cosa, vayan y recojan a mi Terry cuando caiga la cucaracha

-Está bien pero antes tienes que pagarnos- Ahora Gintoki tenía la palabra a lo cual la pecosa a regañadientes pagó con un pequeño fajo de dinero a los Yorozuya los cuales se prepararon para el ataque

-Guau, guau-Ladró Sadaharu a lo que Gintoki interpretó que el enorme inugami iba a dar lo mejor de sí

-Vinimos ayudar perro pulgoso, claro que puedes- El samurái peliplata le acarició la cabeza a lo cual el perro agradeció enormemente y en cuestión de nada los tres comediantes se montaron en su lomo- ¡Todo listo Saitama!

El superhéroe y su discípulo subieron volando hasta dar con el monstruo que estaba de vuelta cerca del Empire State Building donde el calvo echaba una mirada sea a su oponente como al chico inglés que iba a salvar mientras los Yorozuya estaban a una distancia ya que Saitama los llevó sobre sus hombros a lo cual Candy quedaba medio impresionada por la enorme fuerza de ese calvo extraño.

-Déjanos aquí Sai, será suficiente- Ordenó Gintoki mientras aterrizaron a tierra junto con Candy

-¿Estás seguro Gin-chan?- Preguntó Saitama ya que ambos eran buenos amigos

-Sí, tu quédate ahí

, no sea que nos caigamos

-Ja ja, está bien pero por favor no seas patético- Ordenó el pelón a lo cual el peliplata se preparó para cumplir su labor, el primero en dar cara al monstruo fue Genos

-Maestro, creo que ya llegado el momento

En eso la cucaracha vio a los dos héroes dispuestos a combatir

-Oh Dios, es el calvo estúpido y su novio

-Sabes Genos, estoy sorprendido de que pudieras conseguir esas boletas para ver cantar a Krauser y a su banda- Saitama se refería al concierto de heavy metal de la noche anterior la cual obviamente fue de puta madre

-Oigan par de raros, ¿Quiénes son?- Indagó Terry con una ceja alzada, de todos los héroes de anime que conocía esos tipos eran desconocidos de hecho nunca los había conocido

-Ah, hola niño metalero, soy Saitama- Se presentó como siempre- Soy héroe por diversión… O bueno… -Se rascó la cabeza- Quiero decir, técnicamente soy empleado de la Asociación de Súper Héroes y aparte soy casado con una tipa clase S, ya saben la enana de pelo verde

El inglés estaba mudo lo mismo que el monstruo hasta la propia Candy quedó absorta… ¿En serio era un héroe pero por diversión? De hecho casi todos eran héroes por moral y cuestión propia pero Saitama era bastante diferente a todos ellos

-Puede que Tatsumaki sea una tsundere de mal genio pero créenme en la cama es toda una lindura, por no decir una tigresa en la cama y aparte sabe moverlo muy bien

Una gota de sudor rodeaba todo el escenario lo que no daba para algo no muy bueno, excepto para Gintoki que tomó datos importantes acerca de la esposa de su amigo de fiestas

-Lo que mi maestro quiso decir-Genos tomó la palabra- Es que él acabará con tu miserable vida, monstruo

-Eh sí, lo que el androide dijo- Decía Candy

-De hecho soy Cyborg- Recalcó

-¡Ah muy bien! Pero, ¿Cómo lo van a lograr?- Echó una mirada a muchos héroes que estaban tirados en el suelo sin vida, el escenario en sí era digno de una foto parecida al Holocausto Nazi-Sólo espero que no terminen como esta bola de perdedores

Una pausa vino a la escena

-¿Qué harán? ¿Detener mi amor por Terry? ¿Lanzarme explosivos? ¿Jugar contra mí en un duelo de Yugioh? ¿Vencerme en un duelo Pokemón? ¿O una pelea Tokusatsu con Megazords?... Bueno lo de Yugioh tengo que admitir que es divertido ver a Joey haciendo su meme del Ole que rico o como Yugi se viola a todos con sus trampas locas… Es una lástima que él no pudiera venir aunque es bueno que no termine como esos losers comiendo del suelo

-Estoy pensando en patearte el trasero, de hecho- Aclaró el calvo superfuerte

-Oh vaya… Amigo, ¿Vienes de una quimioterapia?-Su imagen de insecto estaba reflejándose en la calva de nuestro héroe fumado favorito

-Maestro, déjame pelear a mi primero- Intervino Genos entrando en posición de pelea

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Gen?- Hizo un pequeño bufido- Tienes idea de cómo terminan los cosas, ¿No?

-Recientemente recibí varias mejoras de rendimiento de un joven llamado Stear Cornwell

-Stear…- Candy estaba impresionada de que su viejo amigo, el inventor ayudara a patentar al guerrero cibernético en verdad estaba orgullosa de su amigo mientras tanto Genos decidió sacar a relucir su armamento listo para hacer trizas a la cucaracha- Gusana… Te aseguro este primer ataque

Se lanzó volando frente a frente contra el monstruo maldito

-¡ESTE SERÁ TU FIN!- El cyborg se lanzó al ataque pero tal como comenzó se hizo una explosión el cual dejó perplejos desde Candy hasta el propio monstruo… ¿Qué pasa cuando Stear hace un invento y saben cómo termina? Pues ver a la cabeza viviente de Genos encima de sus restos robots era el obvio resultado y aparte era digno de subir nuevo contenido para Best Gore, no se preocupen nuestro cyborg fanboy sigue vivo, bueno su cabeza sigue viva.

Mientras la cabeza del cyborg era cargada por Shinpachi, Saitama, Terry, Susana y Gintoki dijeron en un tono sarcástico y en coro las siguientes líneas

-¡Oh, viejo! ¿Quién vio eso venir?

-¡Ja! Me debes una soda

-¡Ja! Me debes dos sodas

-¡Oh no! Ahora me debes tres sodas

-¡Ahora me debes cuatro sodas!

En menos de nada los cuatro mencionados rompieron en risa mientras todos los presentes e incluso Candy estaban con un gota de sudor estilo anime en su cabeza, finalmente ambos pararon la risa y ahora el momento se hizo serio

-Bien, ¿Qué hay de ti, Vin Diesel? ¿Quieres lanzarme ese puño ahora?

-Oh, yo solo estaba por ahí viendo como mandabas a llorar a esa bola de nenas con sus mamis- Señaló al tumulto de héroes caídos- En realidad iba a ver cómo iba la cosa de la pecosa y el metalero y aparte buscar una que otra gente fuerte pero… Nah, con esos idiotas mordiendo el polvo soñar no cuesta nada

El monstruo se ríe por lo bajo y mira con algo de malicia con algo de desafío, quería poner a prueba al pelón poderoso de un solo golpe

-Entonces, Supermán Calvo, si quieres ser literalmente… La primera persona en lograr vencerme y salvar a Terry en frente de esa tomboy subnormal

-¡Hija de…!- Candy refunfuñó

-¡Que comience la pelea!- Anunció el bicho gigante mientras nuestro calvo rompehuevos se preparaba para el desafío que tanto buscó en toda su vida

-Que empiece el juego, sucia gusana- Sonreía con aires de una larga y contundente victoria- Pero no te sorprendas si golpeo un poco más fuerte que Genos

-Que bien, te espero con ansias

-Al igual que yo

-Adelante

-Está bien- El calvo superfuerte como la gusana mutante se lanzaron al ataque mientras Terry ahora estaba crucificada de nuevo siendo testigo de lo que podría ser un gran combate a muerte donde obviamente su vida amorosa anterior como su aparato reproductor estaban en juego, a pesar de no conocer a Saitama tanto él y Candy guardaban sus esperanzas en el calvo superfuerte.

En menos de nada Saitama dio un salto para comenzar una pelea, impactar un golpe sobre el adefesio gigante era el plan (Para tratar de hacer larga la batalla, si es que lo lograba), en menos de nada le encestó un contundente golpe en pleno rostro (Tal como lo hizo con Marugori pero más letal), la cucaracha expulsaba su pestilente liquido mientras el pobre calvo miraba con esa misma sensación de siempre.

La cucaracha gigante al recibir tal funesto y cruel golpe cayó por el precipicio, debido a la fuerte onda Terry empezó a caerse, en menos de nada Gintoki y sus amigos montados en el gran Sadaharu se lanzaron sobre el inglés y lo atraparon en su caída, mientras el monstruo sin vida caía ya Candy se encontraba auxiliando a varios héroes caídos junto con un cuerpo médico designado al lugar, al ver que el monstruo iba a caer sobre todos sacó un kunai en el cual tenía añadido un papel bomba, lanzó el arma con tal de destruir a esa basura

-¡Comete esto, Gusana!- La cucaracha explotó con el impacto del arma y se hizo polvo no sin antes dejar un asqueroso regalo, tal como la batalla final en aquella película de Hombres de Negro , ya saben esa cosa babosa con un olor a muertos… Mientras tanto el pobre Saitama gritando entre lamentos su desgracia como siempre todo terminó de un golpe.

Ahora la escena cambia a Inuyasha y a Kenshin que estaban en una colina con vista al lugar de los hechos, mientras veían que en el cielo brillaba una estrella, era el alma de Susana que quedó sellada y condenada a purgar sus pecados en el cosmos y todo eso por siempre.

-Al menos esa tal Susana se lo merece por ser alguien perversa, ¿No lo crees, Battousai?

-Tienes razón, al fin esos dos estarán juntos- El pelirrojo sonrió y en eso ambos espadachines decidieron ir a sus casas

Ahora la escena cambia afuera del edificio mientras todos los anteriormente vencidos veían con ternura como los dos tortolos corrían hasta conectarse en un fuerte abrazo, después del famoso "¡Awww!" ambos jóvenes sonrieron en agradecimiento a Gintoki y a Genos ya que nuestro calvo seguía frustrado

-Candy, tengo que agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por salvarme y claro a ustedes dos por salvarme también- El inglés extendió su mano en agradecimiento a Gintoki y a la Yorozuya- Gracias Yorozuya Gin-cha y a ti también perro tonto.

Sadaharu en agradecimiento extendió su enorme mano en señal de agradecimiento, Candy hizo un bro fist sea con Gintoki o sus acompañantes, ahora era el momento de la despedida

-Bueno no hay problema, me tengo que ir a casa. Yo y mis muchachos iremos a Edo a resolver nuestros problemas como los de Edo- Decía Gintoki mientras se montaba en Sadaharu

-Y también haciendo muchas parodias- Exclamó Kagura que se posicionó detrás de Shinpachi que iba después del peliplata el cual iba a lanzar vuelo pero en eso

-Por cierto Gintoki, ¿Es cierto que salvaste un prostíbulo y tuviste sexo con un vagabundo?

-Terry, Gin-san te salvó, no seas tan malo –Regañó Candy

-Tienes razón y no me arrepiento de salvar a mi puteadero favorito pero en lo del vagabundo, bueno sólo un poco pero quería reunir para las necesidades de la banda- Respondió sin tapujos el samurái friki- Bueno, ya me voy

En eso el buen Gintoki se despidió de sus nuevos amigos aunque pidieron ayuda a alguien que pudiera volar para llevarlos a su serie de origen, mientras tanto Candy aprovechó para ir donde estaba un Saitama sentado y cabizbajo. Quizás Susana murió de un solo golpe pero demostró que al menos no mentía, la humilde pecosa extendió una mano con tal de pedir disculpas al super pelón el cual suspiró resignado y correspondió el saludo, la pecosa otra de las pocas personas que lo apreciaban y lo catalogaban como un verdadero héroe.

-¡Auch!- Fingió Candy mientras se aferraba la mano derecha

-¿Y ahora que te hice niña pecosa?

-En verdad eres muy fuerte y aparte duele mucho

-Oye, yo salvé a tu novio metalero, ¿Y así me pagas?

-¿Y nosotros?- Abogaba Naruto en representación de todos los héroes que fueron vencidos al primer instante- ¿Acaso nadie nos va a dar las gracias?- No faltaron las quejas de los otros héroes derrotados

-De hecho se los agradezco mucho a ustedes- Candy se inclinó en señal de agradecimiento pero los demás héroes lo hicieron frente a Saitama en señal de respeto y gran admiración a lo cual el superpelón agradeció hasta que de pronto Terry empezó a burlarse de cierta idol de coletas y ojitos rojitos

-¿Y ese travesti quién es? Ja ja ja- Tan pronto como el inglés explotó de risa los demás presentes hasta el propio Saitama se empezaron a burlarse de la pobre Nico-chan

\- Ja ja ja… Esa enana con cara de retardada ¡Ja ja ja ja!" –Naruto como los demás héroes se burlaban de la pobre idol e incluso hasta las propias musas de Love Live se reían a carcajadas de su amiga la cual estaba destrozada y a punto de llorar

-¡Es cierto! Y esas coletas ridículas…-Saitama decía entre risas

-No, parece una chilindrina gay vestida para Halloween, ja ja ja ja ja ja!"- Ahora era Honoka que tomaba la palabra con tal de burlarse de su sempai que aunque no lo aceptaba esa era su razón de ser: Las tonterías y las desgracias que le pasaban eran un motivo de darse de risas

-¡Ya veo que todos ustedes son un montón de malagradecidos!- En eso la loli intentó colocar unas pelotas de baloncesto dentro de su suéter simulando que tenía un buen par -Bien y ahora ¿Que les parezco?

Una vez más los presentes estallaron en risa contra la pobre Nico-chan la cual sin pensarlo dos veces se fue llorando seguida de Maki que antes les fulminó una mirada la cual no sirvió de nada ante las inclementes burlas e incluso de la propia Candy que se tiraba al suelo ante tanta risa.

Finalmente cada héroe regresó a su casa e incluso Saitama se llevó a Genos despidiéndose de su nueva amiga no sin antes ir donde el doctor Kuseno para reparar sus partes. Ahora ya quedaban los dos enamorados que ahora miraban las estrellas que se extinguían ya que una puesta de sol avecinaba la llegada del día… Y así fue como la cucaracha inmunda fue enviada de vuelta a su infierno, a podrirse con todas las almas malvadas que habitaban en el otro mundo. Candy y Terry ahora eran libres para amarse por siempre sin tener obstáculos ni problemas cerca de ellos.

-Terry, no quiero volver a ver una cucaracha en mi vida.

-Está bien cambiaré mi profesión y seré idol profesional, así nuestra agencia puede estar libre de esas molestas moscas siempre- De hecho se refería a una agencia de idols que crearon, Candy con asesoría de Albert y George era la dueña y fundadora de esa disquera

-¿Cómo Nico-chan?

-De hecho me refería a esa chica tomate, además puedo hacer yo mismo los comerciales o nuestras chicas y no renuncio del todo a la actuación

-¡Oh Terry!- La pecosa abrazó a su amado chico rebelde haciendo entender que al final ambos quedaban juntos por siempre

Y así colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.


End file.
